


Beautiful/Walkaways

by peacefulboo



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:02:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1660718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peacefulboo/pseuds/peacefulboo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time (post Island) Oliver calls Sara beautiful, she looks at him like he’s grown a second head and keeps getting ready for work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful/Walkaways

The first time (post Island) Oliver calls Sara beautiful, she looks at him like he’s grown a second head and keeps getting ready for work. 

It bugs Oliver all night, but he doesn’t ask her about it. 

The thing is, Sara’s never gotten “beautiful” from anyone but her parents. Hot? Yes. Cute? Sure. Hell, she’s the beloved. But with the chin and the freckles and the voice…well, it’s not like she’s hurting for compliments in general. 

Still, over the next week or so, Oliver takes to saying it. No gushing, just a quick, “you look beautiful,” while he sneaks a kiss before heading into QC. Or, “Fuck, you look amazing,” when he walks into Verdant and she’s smiling behind the bar. 

She leaves and comes back a few times. 

She’s a sight for sore eyes. 

Sometimes they’re angry eyes, too, but he understands. He gets why she leaves and he’s (eventually) grateful when she returns (over and over). 

And then, after she comes back again (again), he tweaks it a little. “You are beautiful,” he tells her when they’re laying in bed, side by side, sweat soaked, her hand in his, and closer to sated than they’ve been in over a year. 

Sara knows what he’s trying to tell her. 

She doesn’t believe him. Not yet. But she’s getting there. With each time she walks (sometimes runs) away, she comes back more and more focused, more and more whole, and more and more able to hear what he’s saying.


End file.
